poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Where Did Everyone Go?
Not knowing where he has fallen to, Darren is slightly confused and dazed. Darren dreams of his master and wakes up to an unfamiliar voice. Boy: Did something happen? Darren: Master? I want to save my friend. But I don't know what I should do. Boy: Helloooo! Darren: Master---? He wake up and it was Ryan who looks young Ryan: Helloooo! Hurray! Darren: Heaven? Ryan: No such luck. This is the park. Gabrielle: An Angel? Ryan: I'm Ryan F-Freeman. You came falling from above, gave me quite a scare. Felix: So you're the one who saved me. Ryan: No, not really. All I did was, "Helloooo?" Oliver: Ha Ha Ha. Thanks so much, Ryan. I'm Oliver, this is Felix, Darren, Gabrielle, Mandy and Alice! Hmm, I got to repay you somehow. Ryan: No no, it's fine. Darren: No, that just won't do! Oh how about we hang out? Ryan: What's that suppose to mean? That so silly. Felix is gonna walk Ryan: Stop! Don't step on the flowers! Felix: What? Ryan: Normally people would be careful around flowers. Felix: Sorry about that, but I'm not normal. Flowers are a pretty rare sight. In the city, these are a luxury. Ryan: They only bloom here. The ones I have planted as well are growing quite well. Darren: If it were me I'd sell the flowers for some money. In the city, lots of flowers will attract people with lots of money in their wallets! Ryan: In the city, lots of flowers will attract people with lots of money in their wallets? I've never really thought of it before. Darren soon realizes their situation and decides it's time for them to return back to Stronghold. Although it would seem he knows little of the slums and decides to ask Ryan to escort him to the city entrance. Felix asks her how to get out and she agrees. He asks them where they're going but even they doesn't know. Ryan tells them that he's in the Neighborhood. They both make their way to the shopping district. They arrive at the front entrance of the shopping district. They talk a bit about the city; Darren and his friends feels that something is really missing in the atmosphere. They soon realizes that the city have a sun. Dyan acts a bit depressed about his brother not here, but Gabrielle cheers him up by telling him that once he starts selling the flowers he'll be able to see his brother. They both walk into the shops area. Felix suddenly comes up with an idea; he tells Ryan that it'd be a good idea to make a Flower Sale Wagon. That way she could carry lots of them at the same time. Later theh accompanies Ryan to a certain store he likes. Store Owner: Oh. Ryan. With your pets today huh? Ryan: Um, perhaps. Store Owner: Huh? You're---the one who was chasing that kid earlier weren't you? I heard it from the other town’s people. In their head they probably thinks all strangers are bad although they're a good kids. We sincerely apologize for being so cool towards you. Nevertheless, Ryan, you've found yourself a really good friends here. Ryan: Mm. It's not like that at all. Not like that at all. He turns around and faces them to ask them a question. Ryan: Hey, is it okay if I take a look at this shop for a bit? Alice: What? So the reason you brought me to the town was to go shopping huh? Ryan: I guess not then. They acts shocked because Ryan took them seriously and not as a joke. Darren: I was just joking, it's all right. Go ahead and find the one you like. Ryan: Thank you. It'll only be a short while. I'll be quick. Felix: It seems like you have a lot of interest in this store. Ryan: Yup, just window shopping here is pretty fun. Darren: Hey, Ryan. Ryan: Yes? Darren: About when you said "Hellooo---?" to wake up, we still owe you for that. Ryan chuckles. Ryan: It's really okay. You were offering me one right? Mandy: You said it sounded dumb right? Ryan: But that was because--- Darren: Then for helping me get out, I'll buy you a gift to commemorate our meeting today. Ryan: Are you sure? Felix: It's fine. Ryan: Then---is this one okay? Darren: Got it, I'll go pay for it. Just wait here. Darren runs back to Eyan after making the purchase and helps him put a new shoes Darren: Like this? Ryan: Did you make sure it's on properly? It won't fly off into the wind will it? Darren: Well it's okay like this right? Ryan: Yup---this is great! Thank you, Darren. I promise to cherish it---Hey do you still have some time? Darren: I suppose but how come? Ryan: Want to come to my house with me? Oliver: Oh, like a hangout. Ryan: Yup! Darren: Then let’s go. Thwy head over to Ryan's house for their first hang out. As they walk Ryan starts off the conversation. Ryan: Have you ever met someone from another world before? Oliver: Probably. Ryan: I wonder if it's a happy thing. Gabrielle: What do you mean? Ryan: A children's story of the hero that protects the world. But, that isn't normal. I'm not quite sure but you have to do some special kind of surgery right? Mandy: It seems like it. Ryan: I think being normal is the greatest happiness. Somehow other world seem weird. Alice: I see, weird huh? Ryan: And also, scary. They like fighting so much. Darren: I happen to be from another world. Ryan: Sorry! An awkward atmosphere hits the two but he manages to bring them back together with his words. Ryan: So cool. Darren: My looks? Ryan: He He. No, your eyes Darren: Do you like'em? If that's so, then look at them some more. Eyes filled with signs of a warrior. Ryan: Oh stop it. Alice: Ha Ha. If you look into them looks like you can see the sky doesn't it? Ryan: If it's that sky I'm looking at then I'm not scared at all. Oliver: It's true though that there's nothing normal about me at all. Ryan, you don't have a problem with that do you? Ryan: I wonder if today will be a peaceful one? Then I thought to myself, "Today a warrior will drop from the sky". Darren: It wasn't such a bad thing. Ryan: Yup. Darren gets a phone call from Ryvine. Ryvine: Kids return to the Stronghold immediately. Jack has started his attack. Darren: Understood. Darren quickly hangs up. Oliver: It looks like we have to go somewhere. Ryan: Then, I guess I'll be going. I'll see you again right? Darren: Of course! Ryan: Give it your all to save your friend. Oliver: Huh? Ryan: You said so while dreaming. Darren: We'll be fine. I feel we can do it now. Darren and hos friends makes their way back to city. While running across the highway there they encounters several new Jack's Clones, it appears they're evolving! They eventually breaks through the swarm of Clones but encounters someone unexpected. Blizzard: Lend me your strength! Darren: Why should we? We can't understand what you're thinking at all. Blizzard: The truth is, even I don't know. From time to time I feel like I'm about to snap but no matter the situation I can't let go of my pride as long as I have this Sword. Kids, fight alongside me. The enemy will be anything that torments the world. Felix: Our strength---we'll lend it to you. They turns around but Blizzard's already disappeared. But it's just Blizzard swooping up behind them to pick them up. Blizzard: We don't have time to dawdle here. Oliver: It's fine! Blizzard: Flying is quite a good feeling. Blizzard quickly flies with fhem to the City. Once inside they find Ryvine fighting against more Jack Clones. They stays to defend the current floor, Blizzard goes below and Darren with his friends heads up to the upper floor to make sure Professor Hojo the Duck is all right. They makes their way to the laboratory. Darren: Thank goodness, you're safe. Hojo: The combination isn't quite complete yet. Otto: Right now the building is swarming with Jack's Clones. I have to take you to safety! Hojo: You're going to my protector? Felix: In any case, shouldn't we leave together? Hojo: Ku Ku Ku. Deteriorating monsters have no fear. Mandy: Are you---talking about Jack? Hojo: That is correct. It is the Life Body of Knowledge that fell from the sky, a product that was used in those foolish times. Darren: Life Body of Knowledge? Hojo: The disaster which came from the sky Jenova. All: Uhhh--- Hojo: Not knowing is not a problem. Without even thinking, your first job should be to protect my brain before me. They're still confused, walks around the laboratory trying to find clues on Jack. They tries and helps Hojo with one of his experiments but before theyncan, the man they speak of swoops in. Hojo: Speak of the devil! Is this Hollander's order? Do you really think if you follow Hollander your deterioration will stop? How sad, truly how sad! Darren: Jack! Hojo: Ku Ku Ku. No second-rate scientist can stop your deterioration. Blizzard makes his entrance as well. Blizzard: Stop this already, Blizzard! Hojo: Well isn't this quite the sight. Jack: 「It is your fate. Your dreams and pride are no more. From the Goddess's bow, the fated arrow is released」 Hojo: Hollander's monsters are now gathered. Felix: SHUT UP! Jack: 「Loveless」 Act 4 Hojo: The scene where the best friends duel each other. An epic story from a long time ago. I've read all the research materials on it but, it's worthless. Blizzard: Was there an end to the duel? Hojo: Unknown. The last act is missing. Even till today it hasn't been found. Jack: There is an end. What meaning do you think the Goddess's gift has for us? Jack flies out of the wall his just blew up and both Darren, His friends and Blizzard chase after him. Oliver: Hey! Wait, Jack! Jack: 「Thy revenge has scarred my soul. Agonizing for its end my wish becomes my relief---and your peaceful slumber.」 Gabrielle: He's using a summon again. Blizzard: Kids, I'm counting on you. All: Huh? Blizzard: I know you can beat it. Darren: Hey don't leave us here! Wait for us! After he drops them off to fight the summon creature, Darren suddenly get a phone call. Darren: Ryan? You know what? I'll give you a call a little later. I've got a guest who's just arrived. Darren hangs up the phone. Darren: Can't be rude to our guests now can we? They gets pumped up and fights a new Bahamut with their Persona's! Blasting swing after swing, the Kids finally defeats Bahamut. Oliver: Where has everyone gone? Category:Ryantransformer